In general, methacrylate-based resins have sufficient stiffness, high transmittance (transparency) and excellent scratch resistance resulting from superior stiffness. Due to such characteristics, methacrylate-based resins are used in various fields. For example, injection molded articles formed of methacrylate-based resins are used as rear lamp assemblies for automobiles, instrument panel covers for automobiles, eyeglass lenses, and the like, and extruded articles formed of methacrylate-based resins are used as signboards and various sheet products.
However, mechanical properties of methacrylate-based resins, such as impact resistance, can be deteriorated. Thus, it can be difficult to use methacrylate-based resins for housings requiring impact resistance due to the deterioration of mechanical properties, and in particular impact resistance.
Furthermore, although methacrylate-based resins have excellent surface scratch resistance resulting from superior stiffness, rubbing resistance of methacrylate-based resins can deteriorate as fine scratches are generated on a surface of a product formed of a methacrylate-based resin by repeated rubbing with soft cotton or other towels due to the superior stiffness of the methacrylate-based resins.
Surface characteristics such as rubbing resistance and impact resistance of methacrylate-based resins can be improved by introducing a soft impact modifier. This can, however, reduce the transparency of the methacrylate-based resin.
Some impact modifiers can improve impact resistance while only partially reducing transparency. Such impact modifiers, however, only moderately improve impact resistance.